


A Different Beginning

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Just a snippet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Just a little something that's been bobbing around in my head for a while... hopefully it won't end up as another fic I don't finish.





	A Different Beginning

They meet at a mutual friend’s birthday dinner and spend the entire evening chatting. 

John is a Captain in the United States Air Force, stationed in Afghanistan.

Rodney has Phds in physics and mechanical engineering and works in research for the Department of Defense. 

They keep in contact: the occasional email while John is away and a meal whenever he’s in the US. 

Eventually, they marry, and neither of them have ever been so happy, or so loved, in all their lives. But it doesn’t last.

John is promoted, which means more responsibility and less time at home.

Rodney gets a new job he can’t say anything about.

They drift apart, and eventually divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! ♥


End file.
